Impact
by ShitHappenz
Summary: In a world with destruction on the horizon, Humanity may have but one hope...


25 days until impact, January 2 2021, Washington, D.C.

"Affirmative, impact is in three weeks, four days, three hours and forty one minutes."

"And has anyone besides us in this room heard about it?"

"Negative."

"No civilians, workers, anyone?"

"Only thirteen people in the world know of the asteroid."

"What is the plan of action to insure the survival of our species?"

"Genetic test have been done to configure the optimum people to colonize the new planet. 30 people from each of the following countries with the optimum compatibility for colonization. The countries are: Canada, China, France, Germany, Great Brittan, Japan, Russia, and the United States of America."

"And how will these people survive the impact?"

"In seventeen days operation Genesis will be put into effect, a colonization ship, known as the Future's Chance, will lift of with the genetically optimized passengers, also with 500 of the most highly trained military pilots, marines and ground troops, not including the thousands of expendable robots made for service of any sort. Also the families of the eight countries leaders, and the five scientists and their families who discovered the asteroid, designed the ship and created an evacuation plan."

"How was this ship created?"

"The previously listed countries pooled resources, and builders to create the ship."

"What about the rest of the world that does not get to go on the ship?"

"They will not be notified until three days prior to impact, at that time marshal law will be in effect in most places, rioting, looting, chaos is expected." Said the robot it a metallic voice.

"But what will happen to them?"

"One half of the Earth will be incinerated within twenty minutes, while the Other Half would freeze at temperatures below negative fifty degrees Celsius, underneath clouds of ash that are predicted to last approximately three years. There is a zero point zero zero three chance of survival on the ice side of the planet, and no chance of survival on the other. The rock will hit between India and Maldives. Earths optimum survival location is currently calculated to be the west coast of the United States of America."

"My God..." the man slumped into the back of his chair while the other country leaders sat in silence around him. He was the leader of a doomed country, destined to lead a colony on a new planet found by the most renowned astronomers in the world. He was the President of the United States. The president of a country doomed in a world that was ending. He looked up at the metal eyes of the emotionless, still robot and asked, "Why is so much military required on the ship?"

"We are not the only intelligent life forms in this galaxy."

* * *

><p>2:21 PM Eureka California. 24 days until Impact.<p>

"I think we should see other people." She said looking away, not meeting my eyes.

I could not believe what I was hearing, "It's our first date!"

"I know," she said, looking up at me with hazel eyes that were partially covered by her black hair, "I just don't like you anymore."

I met her eyes with mine, "You barely even know me, we haven't even gotten out of the car yet!"

"Sorry, you're just not my type." She finished, with a tone that clearly stated she didn't want to talk about it any longer.

"Well do you want me to drive you back home?" I said trying not to laugh, we weren't a hundred feet from her driveway.

"No thanks, I can walk." She got out of the car and quickly walked away.

I was laughing now, "What the hell was that?" I thought out loud, smiling. I drove away with a sheepish grin on my face.

* * *

><p>"Wait, so she just walked away?" Dale asked, "What did you do?"<p>

"I laughed and drove away," I looked over at Dale, he wasn't a very tall guy, but what he lacked in height he made up for in wit, he had dark brown shaggy hair and deep blue eyes. "Well I guess that's what you get for asking out the head cheerleader."

"C'mon, we're going to be late for school." He picked up his already hasty pace.

I took a big breath, and sped up to catch Dale. If there was one thing I liked about Eureka, it would be the fresh Pacific Ocean air. "Yea, being late would be just awful; you know how I just love my geography class."

* * *

><p>"Aunt Sharon! I got my science test back today." I said as I walked in the door.<p>

"Well what are you telling me for?" she said in an annoyed tone.

"I don't know." Now there's a few things you need to know about me, I live with my aunt and uncle in Eureka because my parents died last year. If it weren't for the car I inherited, every last ounce of freedom and joy would have been sucked out of my life and put into serving they're stuck up son's fat ass. Oh, and my mom's sister's house smells like shit. So I live in a shit smelling happiness deprived home with only the purpose of serving my aunt, uncle and their son, William. It's safe to say that the first fifteen years of my life we're better than the sixteenth year.

The television was blaring and very loving aunt Sharon was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of milk chocolate chips. "Astronomers say that the meteor showers we have been having as of late have been completely random, and do not mean anything, just a spectacular marvel. Now in other news today-" There was a loud creak as my aunt reached to get the remote on the coffee table. I swear not a piece of furniture in this house has been changed since two thousand and ten.


End file.
